Overreacting  an MLP DerpyDitzy Hooves Fic
by Wormtail96
Summary: Twilight is confused when she notices a few new things about Ditzy Doo "Derpy" Hooves. A personal take on the current issue.


**Overreacting - an MLP Derpy/Ditzy Hooves Fic. **

It was a nice, serene day in Ponyville, the sun pleasantly beating down and a gentle breeze in the wind. The Mane Six were enjoying a good day out, hanging out on the many hills surrounding the town. It was going to be a lazy day for them, just sitting back and enjoying the comforting weather, no worries at all. It was not every day they all got to do this, so they decided to make the most of it. For the first few hours out in the sun, there were mostly silent. A couple of them nearly fell asleep. That is, until they received an abrupt snap back to reality from a new arrival.

Ditzy Doo "Depry" Hooves landed on the hill, her brown satchel of mail hanging around the mailmare's neck as always. Rainbow Dash was the first to notice and lifted her black shades she always used for sunbathing.

"Oh hey, Ditzy Doo," she greeted the grey Pegasus with a smile.

This made Twilight's eyes widen a bit and asked, sounding confused, "Wait….Ditzy?" No one heard her, however.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," Ditzy replied, gaining Twilight's attention even more. Her voice sounded…different. It sounded a lot higher pitched than the unicorn remembered and less…wonky, if that was the right word. Ditzy opened her satchel and hoofed some letters to Rainbow Dash, telling her, "I missed you on my route this morning. I was going to put your mail in your box, but then I saw you guys from above. I guess it was kinda lucky I found you girl out here."

"Not really, Ditzy," Applejack said, shrugging. "We hang out together alotta the time. It'd be hard not to spot us."

The grey Pegasus nodded and closed her satchel. "Okay then. Well, I better get going. I gotta pick Dinky up from school and-" She stopped talking when she looked up to see Twilight in front of her, looking at her oddly. The rest of the mane six watched this with confusion. "Uh…Twilight? Is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering directly, Twilight answered with a question of her own, sounding concerned, "Since when has your name been 'Ditzy Doo'?" She tapped her hoof on her mailmare name tag that read 'Ditzy Doo'.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I've always called you 'Derpy'. Hay, Rainbow Dash and the others call you that." She turned to her friends. "Right?" Before any of them answered, Twilight looked back at Ditzy and asked another question, "And another thing; what happened to your voice?" Her voice grew even more concerned. "That doesn't sound like your voice. It doesn't sound deep at all."

Ditzy now looked somewhat annoyed and responded, "Uh, first of all, Ditzy Doo IS my name. Derpy's like, you know, a nickname a lot of people call me."

"Yeah, Twilight, everybody knows that," Pinkie Pie half-snorted, half-laughed. She then put her hoof to her chin and though out loud, "Funniest thing; I can't even remember how we came up with it. It's just one of those things that kind of grew outta nowhere."

"And second…well, what's wrong with my voice?" Ditzy asked, now sounding and looking a bit more cross with her friend.

Realizing that she had crossed some kind of line, Twilight backtracked slightly and reasoned, "It's just that I've noticed it's…it sounds different than I remember, is all."

"It does?" Ditzy put her hoof to her throat and raised an eyebrow. To her and the other ponies, it was like Twilight was talking utter nonsense. "I haven't noticed anything."

Fluttershy spoke up, "Well, actually…I have noticed she sounds a…a little bit different. N-not that it's a bad thing, or anything."

"I just thought there was a problem."

But the others still did not look impressed. Applejack tipped her hat and rolled her eyes, "I dunno. Sounds to me you're making it into a problem by the way you're acting, Twi."

"Yeah, I mean, it's still ME," Ditzy smiled and shrugged. "Even though I still don't know what you're talkin' about."

Rarity trotted over to her, closing her eyes and pointing her nose up in the air in her usual uptight fashion. "Quite right. Honestly, Twilight, who in their right minds would get so frazzled over something like that?" Unknownst all the ponies, Pinkie Pie was appearing to be starring out into space, mouthing in a warning manner, 'you know who you guys are'.

When she thought about it, it really did sound like she was unnecessarily making a big deal out this. "Sorry, Ditzy. You're right. You're still you. I don't know what it was, but something was just gnawing at me. Like some, I dunno, some kinda force compelling me to point it out, to get all wound up about it." There was a brief moment of awkward silence, before Twilight blurted out, "Heeeeey! Weren't your eyes a lot more out of place than that?"

"Okay, I'm outta here. I gotta pick up Dinky…" with that, Ditzy took off into the sky, stopping in mid-air for a moment to tell the unicorn, "But sheesh, take a pill, Twilight, will ya?" She then flew off, out of sight.

On the ground, Twilight look around at her friends, who all just rolled their eyes and shook their heads and walked off down the hill.

"What? What?" She turned her attention away from them and saw Pinkie Pie still staring into space. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"I'm just telling them…" Pinkie Pie continued to glare into space, at whoever she was talking to. "They know who they are."

Now it was Twilight who rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, for goodness sake. Pinkie, how many times have I told you, nopony is watching our day to day lives and exploits!" She turned around and trotted off to re-join her other friends. "Seriously, and Ditzy says I need to take a pill!"

* * *

**(a/n) This is my brief, simple response and personal opinion to all this hullabaloo surrounding Derp/Ditzy Hooves and her new edited voice in MLP, sort of like a self-parody. I know there is all this argument about how some might find her voice and characterization a bit offensive, and how others, mostly Bronies, would argue it's Censorship and such. I mean, I can understand WHY some people were a bit put off by the first voice of Derpy, even I was a bit iffy, even though I'm not sure if it called for a new voice. But besides, her voice still sounds kind of like Derpy's and her eyes are still a bit wonky. I don't know, but here's the thing, it's NOT that important in the grand scheme of things - I personally think the fanbase is making it a bigger deal than it needs to be. It's Still the same character, after all. There are other real tragedies that are going on out there, you know. It's not the end of the world. **

**But the message of this fic, if you have not figured it out yet, is: Let's just get over it, already. It's only a big deal because we're all making it one.**


End file.
